


I'm a Fan Too

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Smut Prompts for Practiceeee [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Don't Ask, F/F, Masturbation, SuperCorp, no this will not get a follow-up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Smut prompt from tumblr for practice (My tumblr is PoppysSuperGirl)Prompt:Smut prompt? Kara is researching dating apps or maybe Supergirl fan blogs "for a story", and strikes up a rapport with a particular username. All anon of course. Things quickly escalate to sexting.Lena ends up asking about Kara's latest story project at brunch and we eventually find out that when Lena is in her office late at night, it's not necessarily L-Corp work on that laptop. Maybe she lets loose a bit too?Immediate realisation that they've been sexting each other, or slowly figuring out each other's accidental clues, up to you.





	I'm a Fan Too

_Supergirl’sBiceps_ : _Mhh, if you’d bend me over my desk, how would you want me?_

Fuck. She’s all hot, blotchy and her pulse is thundering in her ears. They hadn’t gotten to explicitly detailing scenes before, one of them always got pulled away. It all felt so dirty, so… enticing.

_SupergirlHerself:_ _With your legs spread wide. I’d want to taste you_

_Supergirl’sBiceps: Don’t tease me, I’m close already_

Oh Rao. Is she? She’s usually at work when they chat. That’s why Kara never minded messaging her, she’s likely in a different timezone. If she’s touching herself at work… oh.

_SupergirlHerself: I’d trail my fingers up your thigh and pin you to the desk_

She may be at work, but Kara’s at home, and there’s no reason she can’t just… take the edge off, right? She’s fast enough to type one-handed.

_Supergirl’sBiceps_ : _Yes, yes, you’re so strong  use three fingers, im alreaddy so close_

Well, okay, three fingers, Rao. She slides her fingers past the band of elastic at her hips and teases her own entrance. She’s wet but maybe not that wet. How wet would this woman be? How wet is she right now?

_SupergirlHerself:_ _Not yet. I told you, I want to taste you. I’d spread you all over my fingers and lick them clean first._

What would she taste like? Would she like it how Kara likes it? With her fingers sliding in slowly, scissoring and fluttering? Rao, would she rather it be fast, just thrusts and curls? Her fingers slide into herself and Kara’s eyes slip closed for a moment. Imagining black hair and a smirk and-

_Supergirl’sBiceps:_ _God, take me already. please_

Fast and hard, pinned to her desk. Yes

_SupergirlHerself:_ _Id hold you down, hand on your back and spread your legsand spread you open. Youre so wet and dripping and itd be so easy for me to get inside you_

_Supergirl’sBiceps: Yes yes yes_

_SupergirlHerself: And youd like it rough wouldnt you? My mouth at your ear telling you how good you were_

_SupergirlHerself: Youre already getting off arent ou_

_SupergirlHerself: i_ _am too_

_SupergirlHerself: youd be so warm_

_SupergirlHerself: adsf vrqee_

Yes, there. Her eyes slam shut and her laptop falls to the side. Black hair and creamy skin she could sink her teeth into. Her sweet cries filling that ridiculous office with the window to the balcony open. She’d use both hands, one on her clit and one inside her.

She’d flutter around her fingers, just like how she is right now, so close. So-

Her legs lock and Kara slams her head back, cracking into the drywall behind her. She shudders and rocks her hips into her hand one final time. Fuck.

Fuck, her laptop.

It’s still intact, but there’s no messages beyond:

_Supergirl’sBiceps has logged out_

Damn. Hopefully she hadn’t over done it? Was that too much? Or maybe she’d just been called away to something at work? Probably, it’d happened before.

Kara sighs and slides down between her sheets. She sets her laptop aside and closes her eyes. The hint of black hair and a smirk remain until she finally falls asleep.

* * *

 

She’s got a lunch date with Lena, well not a date, obviously, they’re friends, haha, a lunch appointment with Lena. Well, a lunch delivery, to her office. She brings the all green salad Lena’s asked for and her own burger, fries, pizza, and only one milkshake and Lena hugs her and she smells good and looks good and friendship is great.

“Oh yeah, I’ve been doing research on Supergirl fan-pages for the story I’ve been writing. Some of them are a bit odd and concerning, but others are just people who’ve been rescued by her and are meeting for support groups!” Those were… okay, she’d cried. Some of the people there were so beautifully earnest.

Lena arches a brow and does that little body shimmy and sigh combo that means she’s going to say something about herself. It’s really cute- endearing to her as a person. “I’ve heard of the Supergirl fan-pages. I admit, I’ve perused a few.” She stabs at a piece of her kale-ewwness and wait.

Wait.

No way.

“Supergirl’s Biceps?”

Lena’s head whips up, eyes wide, and the pure, complete panic in them is only mirrored in Kara’s own.


End file.
